


The First Dance

by Forwardfacingphineas



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, these idiots can't dance, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwardfacingphineas/pseuds/Forwardfacingphineas
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale plan to be married in less than a week, but neither of them are what one could call good dancers. Aziraphale only knows the gavotte, Crowley only knows disco. Fortunately, some friends are willing to lend a hand.





	1. Chapter 1: 5 days until the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, or rather first that I have actually published. I apologize if it's horrible. I do appreciate comments and feedback.

It had been roughly two weeks since Aziraphale had proposed to Crowley, and already, he was planning the wedding in his mind. He was already contemplating who would attend, the decorations, the food, It was becoming a favorite pastime of his, but it was stressful nonetheless. It may have taken millennia for him to confess his feelings, and months before he acted on them, but he hoped that it wouldn’t be years before they were finally wedded. Not to mention, there was quite a bit of additional pressure to make this special day all the more perfect, as it had been so long-awaited. 

He tried, as carefully as he could manage, to move from his spot on the couch where Crowley’s head rested upon his chest. He looks so peaceful Aziraphale thought to himself with a sigh. As if maneuvering his way off of the couch so as to not wake his fiancee was not difficult enough, the floorboards creaked under him, and loudly at that. He considered trying to miracle the floorboards quieter, but the thought that heaven would know that he used… fifteen… whole miracles, one floorboard each, simply to avoid waking up Crowley quickly made him shudder. He wished that he could simply stay on that couch for a few more hours, but there was a task at hand…. He had to learn to dance. 

A few weeks before the proposal, and about two months after the rather anticlimactic end to Armageddon, he had been sitting with Anathema, whom he had become close friends with shortly after he began dating Crowley, on the couch in her home (Her and Newton had wanted to watch a movie that she had rented, yet now that newt had seen reviews on the movie, he thought it rather dull. Anathema, needing someone to watch the movie with her, had decided to invite Aziraphale to watch it with her) when in the movie, which had turned out to be a romantic comedy, there was a scene where the characters began to dance. 

It had suddenly come to his attention while watching that scene, that he knew nothing about dancing, save for the gavotte, which was not exactly what one could call romantic.  
Crowley must be an excellent dancer Aziraphale thought with a pang of affection. He would learn how to slow dance, like the characters in the movie, or to waltz gracefully.  
Later that night, Aziraphale had confessed to Anathema that he was absolutely without a clue when it came to dancing and that he was planning on proposing to Crowley soon.  
“Maybe you two can do the YMCA for your first dance” she suggested with a giggle  
Seeing the confused expression on his face, she simply said “never mind”, and declared that she would be happy to teach him to dance.

He carefully crept across the floor, and into the front of his bookstore, walking into the golden light of late morning which was pouring through the windows of his shop. He miracled on the three-piece suit which he wore daily and made his way over to Anathema and Newt’s house. 

On the way to their house, a small shop window caught his eye. They were selling delicate little pastries, and there were several in the window which looked quite appealing. He dug into his pocket in search of some money and found six pounds. He walked into the small shop and stood politely off to the side as several customers blocked his view of the menu.  
“Excuse me, sorry” he murmured as he carefully waded his way through the small gathering of people.  
“What can I get ye” drawled a familiar voice from the other side of the register.  
Aziraphale glanced down to find the scowling face of Shadwell staring back at him.  
“Aye, you’re the witch I got rid of just a while aggo”  
“Sir, I think that you might be mis-” Aziraphale began to say, but was interrupted by a high-pitched female voice coming from around the wall, presumably belonging to Madame Tracy  
“Dear! are you frightening the customers again!? For the last time, you retired from that witch-hunting business!”  
Madame Tracy peered from around the corner at Aziraphale, and her face brightened once she had seen him  
“Zira!” Aziraphale had not been informed that they were on a nickname basis, but then again, he had sort of possessed her for a short time, so perhaps they were now. “I heard about the engagement! I am so happy for the two of you!” she said in a melodious voice.  
“Stay right there, I actually have something for you!” she said enthusiastically, as she rushed behind the wall again, and emerged with two muffins and a very aromatic coffee. “Funny, Crowley came here just the other day! I still remember his coffee order” she exclaimed chipperly, “plain black coffee, I don’t get it, but he seemed happy about it” she laughed, handing the coffee and treats over to him.  
“That is so kind of you!” Aziraphale said, sniffing the baked goods.  
“Consider it an early wedding present” she replied.  
“So you two have opened up a coffee house?” Aziraphale inquired of the chipper Madame Tracy, and of Shadwell, who still appeared suspicious of Aziraphale, and was gloomily working the other cash register.  
“It was my idea” she teased “ I figured it would be a good replacement for that witch finding business which he-” she said tipping her head in Shadwell’s direction “-was running”  
“I’m sure”  
“So where are you heading?” she inquired of him  
“Dance lessons. After all, the gavotte isn’t necessarily wedding material”  
“I suppose it’s not, anyway, tell Crowley I said hello”  
“I’ll be sure to” answered Aziraphale. They said their goodbyes, and Aziraphale quickly sprinted off back to his bookshop, so that he could surprise Crowley with breakfast when he woke up.

When he arrived at the bookstore, he found that he was already a bit late, as Crowley had woken up, and was roaming around the bookstore, looking at the titles, until he found one that caught his interest. Arizaphale could not see which book it was, but Crowley had sat down with the book already, completely unaware of Aziraphale watching. He walked up behind the chair that Crowley was sitting in, and leaned over the back of the chair to plant a small kiss on his forehead. Crowley turned around in his chair and pecked Aziraphale on the cheek, and giggled at his flustered expression. Aziraphale, blushing furiously, held up the coffee and muffins, and timidly handed the steaming coffee to Crowley.  
“Did you, by chance tell Madame Tracy about our… uh-”  
“Engagement? Yes, I did. She, as you probably know, was enthusiastic, but that Shadwell guy, he kept making rather interesting comments about witches and, uh, nipples”  
Aziraphale tried to contain his laughter but failed nonetheless. Soon enough both of them were laughing and comparing different quotes that they had heard from Shadwell.  
After a short time, Aziraphael looked at the time and declared “Oh no, I ah, I have to go”  
“Angel!” Crowley whined, a pleading expression upon his face  
“I would love to stay, but I have business to attend to”  
“What business? The Armageddon is over!”  
Aziraphale had wanted to tell Crowley that he was meeting with Anathema, but then again, Crowley would want to accompany him, and he wanted to learn how to dance to surprise Crowley, so he simply replied: “With a friend”.  
Crowley, looking dejected, sighed a dramatic “fine”  
Aziraphale hurriedly pecked Crowley on the nose and walked out of the door to Anathema’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

With the soft closing of the front door, Crowley slunk towards the window, brushing aside a curtain to glance at Aziraphale, who was cautiously crossing the street towards the Bentley.  
The Bentley. If you had asked Crowley six months ago whether he would allow anyone, regardless of how close they were, to drive what had been, at the time his Bentley, the answer would have been obvious… hell no, but a short while ago, Crowley had been intoxicated from a sweet yet strong wine which the angel had so generously provided, and he was in such a state that he could not even think of driving back to his flat. Even in that state, he remembered the way in which he was appalled by the notion of anyone driving the Bentley, but he had reluctantly let Aziraphale drive him home. After that night, he didn’t so much mind having Aziraphale drive it, as long as this was a luxury restricted to Aziraphale alone.  
Aziraphale made his way across the busy Soho street and sank into the driver’s side of the car. He turned on the engine, and within moments, he was out of sight.   
Which friend was he meeting? Crowley thought to himself, Everyone from up there seems to be a complete ass, but then again, he had probably made some local friends. He was like that Crowley mused. Easy to talk to, easy to love he sighed to himself, and then remembered that he had, in fact, become quite close to Anathema in this past month and that it seemed as if he had headed in the direction of her house. She was a mutual friend, perhaps he could simply stop by for a friendly chat, he thought to himself as he walked out of the door.   
Her house was a relatively short walk, so Crowley decided to go on foot and enjoy the scenery which only a short time ago, he and his husband-to-be had saved from becoming the land lost in a brutal war of heaven and hell.  
When he arrived at Anathema and Newt’s house, he was surprised to hear faint classical music drifting through the windows. Aziraphale was definitely here. He peeked through the windows and the scene that unfolded before him seemed scandalous, Aziraphale was in the middle of a sort of slow dance with Anathema, and he was currently leaning over her, a hand around her waist, in what appeared to be a dip, then she guided his hand back to her shoulder, then lifted their arms up, twirling underneath them, before she twirled back around, huddled next to him. They were… dancing? This couldn’t be right, thought Crowley with a pang of jealousy, leaning his head closer to where the window was opened the tiniest bit.   
“-And this would be where he would step, then you would mirror it-” she let out a yelp as someone, presumable Aziraphale, had stepped onto her foot “Eh, not quite like that” she said after regaining her composure.  
Why would they be dancing if Aziraphale barely-  
Just then, he finally came to the conclusion that Aziraphale must be learning to dance for the wedding day. His heart swelled with sentiment and affection for his angel, and his face adorned a goofy grin for a solid moment, but this was soon followed by panic.   
Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. Since he could not inconspicuously go to Anathema’s at a separate hour from that of Aziraphale, he would get help elsewhere, and who else would be more qualified to teach him what was new and modern in dance than the Them?

He began walking away from Anathema’s house, and toward the quarry in which the Them were rumored to play. After about fifteen minutes, he was nearly there, when a voice, undoubtedly belonging to Adam, said from behind Crowley “I know you!”   
Crowley’s head swiveled around to meet the boy who had addressed him, and Adam continued,  
“I remember you from that Armageddon thing!” he exclaimed  
His demeanor quickly shifted as he backed away and stared up to meet Crowley’s eyes  
“What do you want?” he inquired in what sounded almost a disappointed sigh.  
“Well,” the demon said in a long, drawn-out way, as he was not exactly sure as to how one asks a child to teach them to dance in a way that was more… up to date.   
Instead of immediately answering the question, he decided to be a bit difficult  
“What makes you think that I need something? Can’t I just show up to say hello?”  
“In my defense,” said Adam, in a way that showed just how dull he found this conversation to be, “You’re a demon, I’m the antichrist, and the last time you talked to me, you wanted me to bring your angel back to life” he replied, with a bit too much knowing emphasis on the “your” for any child his age.  
“Fine!” Crowley declared defeatedly “You’ve got me, but I promise that this thing that I need a bit of help with will hardly inconvenience you”   
Adam considered this for a moment, then answered with a vague “maybe”, and beckoned for Crowley to follow him to the quarry.

Inside the quarry, the other Them stared at Crowley as he entered in, their eyes wide and bright in the shade of that makeshift room. He exaggeratedly shrugged at them in a way that seemed almost as if they could hear him annoyedly asking “WHAT!?”. Once Adam reached the other side of the room, he stood atop an overturned fruit basket which it appeared he was using as a podium for the time being. Once he was standing in what appeared to be his usual manner, he asked of Crowley, in a clipped manner, what it was that he had wanted from them.  
Clearing his voice, Crowley, a bit uncertainly, began to speak.  
“So, I, ah, got engaged”  
“Was it the angel!!??” Adam asked with what had to be his first eager expression of that night.  
As Crowley nodded, a whoop was heard from the area of the room where pepper was sitting, and a fine dusting of scarlet fell across his cheeks as the Them took this as an invitation to send him their congratulations, all at once.  
“Thanks” murmured Crowley in a voice that was uncharacteristically meek. “The only problem is that-” he started “well, I don’t exactly know how to do anything other than a risque disco and-” he was abruptly cut off as he heard a snicker from Wensley’s direction “And” he continued “I saw that the angel was learning how to dance, so that he could surprise me on our wedding night, and I was wondering if perhaps…” he made an unreadable gesture with his hand, and to his disappointment, none of them understood what he was trying to convey, so he continued on “you four could teach me some sort of dance that wouldn’t be horribly outdated or humiliating” he said, raising his head with a hopeful expression flashing across his features.  
The Them shared a conspiratorial look, then Adam piped up and spoke for the rest of the group as usual  
“We know just the dance”

Crowley had to admit, The dances had gotten a bit more complicated, as well as quite a bit more ridiculous as time had passed, but the Them were helping Crowley on such short notice that Crowley was not about to object.   
“... then you clap above your head” instructed Adam. Demonstrating this, he continued, “then the dance starts over again”  
The dance was difficult to follow, Crowley admitted.  
“What is this dance called again?” asked Crowley, a bit more skeptical this time.   
“The orange justice” replied Wensley from behind Brian  
“And I won’t look silly doing this? I haven’t actually been to a mortal wedding in centuries”  
"Then, of course, you wouldn’t know” cooed pepper “This dance is the coolest dance around”   
Crowley stared at the child, and she stared back. Evidently, if she was joking, she would not be showing it.   
Then she added “your angel will not be able to keep his eyes off you”  
“You kids better not be fooling me” he said, glancing at the downturned faces of Brian, Wensley, and Pepper, and over to Adam, who responded   
“We’re dead serious, Mister Crowley”  
“Sure”  
“Really, I mean it” Adam replied, ignoring the suspicious expression decorating Crowley’s face  
“Okay” answered Crowley. “Well, I must be off, Azi is probably on his way back to the shop by now. Thank you for the help” he added awkwardly.  
“No problem, Mister Crowley” answered Brian, a bit too loudly  
Shaking his head, Crowley slowly began his walk back.


End file.
